The Average Girls Guide To Surviving An Imprint (And Other Annoyances)
by imkindofacrazychick
Summary: Roxy Schafer liked her boring and normal life and she didn't really want it to change. So when her mother and Bella's father began dating, and began trying to make their daughters befriend each other, she's not happy. Then Embry Call makes an imprint, she gets sucked into Bella's personal drama and hilarity does not ensue.
1. Title Page & OC Bio

Loose Summary*

Roxy Schafer's mother and Bella Swan's father are dating. Roxy and Bella however, do not know each other well to begin with. They see each other at school, and until their parents get together, they're perfectly content to be perfect strangers. But their parents have other ideas.. Charlie thinks Bella could use a friend, seeing as how Edward's left her and she's going into a depression. Roxy's mother offers up Roxy as a potential friend, in the hopes that Roxy might open herself up to more than just her best friends Corinne, Haley and Hollie, all of whom her mother deems 'troublemakers'. But when Roxy and Bella wind up butting heads over pretty much everything, and a certain shifter **(I haven't picked him yet, lmao, go vote on my profile's poll above my bio thingy**) is thrown into the mix, well, it all goes downhill from there and hilarity does **NOT** ensue.

TIME FRAME:

During the middle of New Moon through Breaking Dawn

(Au twilight series, possibly, but only in the smallest of ways.)

CHANGES:

In my version of New Moon, Jacob's not really around much, given he's close to having his first phase. He comes around now and then, for the intents and purposes of having a way for my oc to meet and interact with the shifters, but he's not romantically interested in Bella. Sorry, but I hate that pairing. I actually hate Bella, to be honest.

PAIRINGS:

Bella x Edward (because you just do not break them up)

Oc x ?

Charlie x Oc's Mom

APPEARANCES:

werewolves, other original characters, volturi, cullens..

WARNINGS:

T/M - eventual lemon, probably a ton of swearing and dirty or dark humor, basic teenage stupidity at times.

OOCNESS IS A HUGE POSSIBILITY. I REPEAT IT IS A HUGE POSSIBILITY. DO NOT CARE WHAT PEOPLE THINK OF THIS HONESTLY. IF I DO IT, ITS FOR THE GREATER GOOD (ie a Bella with actual fucking balls, less angsty and non romantic towards Bella Jacob and many others. Just fixing a few things that got me when I read and watched. If it bugs you, sorry.)

oc / shifter centric story

OTHER:

Will be added as needed.

* * *

_FULL NAME:_

_Roxanne Elizabeth Schafer_

_AGE: _

_17_

_BIRTHDATE:_

_November 2nd_

_BIRTHPLACE/ ORIGINALLY FROM:_

_Chicago, Illinois_

_FAMILY TIES:_

_Regina Marie Thorn - Schafer (Mother)_

_Silas & Martha Thorn - (Maternal Grandparents, members of the Quileute tribe)_

_Vincent Gregory Schafer (Father, still lives in Chicago, is a fireman)_

_Connor & Mary Schafer - (Paternal Grandparents, deceased, originally from Chicago)_

_LOOKS LIKE:_

_Roxanne Elizabeth Schafer_

_(le random chicky with glasses)_

_PERSONALITY:_

_dry humored_

_pessimistic_

_sarcastic_

_intelligent_

_loyal_

_quick thinker_

_honest_

_tempermental_

_easily embarassed_

_starts out shy, won't talk to someone much until she gets to know them_

_caring, she tends to put other people's problems ahead of her own at times_

_slightly gullible_

_can be moody at times_

_has a hard time expressing anger or hurt, she hates confrontations so she avoids them at all costs_

_creative_

_passionate, just have to find the right spark to light that passion_

_affectionate_

_can be awkward in unfamiliar social settins or large crowds_

_spontaneous though it does get her into trouble now and then_

_considered nerdy, a bit of a good girl.. But there __is__ a troublemaker trapped in there and she does on occasion throw caution to the wind and get out to play._

_HOBBIES:_

_writing_

_skating (ice and rollerblading)_

_reading_

_dancing_

_playing guitar_

_singing, she sings in an all girl punk band_

_watching horror movies_

_video games_

_watching sports_

_taking things apart and putting them back together_

_cooking_

_sleeping_

_spending time with her friends and her family, meeting new people (in small doses of course)_

_listening to music_

_LIKES & DISLIKES:_

_-likes-_

_favorite colors are red and black_

_favorite food is spaghetti_

_favorite music is either hard rock, grunge or classic rock, some oldies music  
_

_favorite tv shows are Supernatural, CSI and Criminal Minds, Paranormal Investigations, Glee, WWE_

_favorite movies are Halloween, The Shining, House On Haunted Hill, Avengers, Scarface, An Officer And A Gentleman, Beauty And The Beast, The Rocky Horror Picture Show, Carrie, The Covenant.._

_favorite store is Books A Million or Victorias Secret, American Eagle_

_favorite holiday is either Halloween or Christmas_

_favorite flowers are deep red roses_

_favorite candy is cotton candy or white chocolate covered pretezels, she's helplessly addicted to peppermint also_

_favorite style of dance is ballet or contemporary, she also loves to swing dance  
_

_-dislikes-_

_waking up early_

_large crowds_

_having her personal space bubble invaded_

_being stared at while she's eating_

_spiders_

_Jessica Stanley_

_the Cullen family freaks her out_

_confrontations of any kind_

_FEARS_

_small spaces_

_the dark_

_falling for someone_

_being rejected_

_failing at anything she does, disappointing people_

_large crowds_

_water that comes over her head, she can't swim_

_clowns_

_cats_

_confrontations_

_STYLE OF DRESS_

_typically wears either jeans (mostly jegging fit, slightly ripped and distressed) boots and v neck t shirts with a blazer and her black framed glasses or skirts, camisole tanks the same boots and a blazer, a silver necklace that's got an old fashioned key on it._

_has no tattoos._

_has 3 holes in each ear._

_wears minimal makeup, sees no point in it, she doesn't think she's really all that pretty given her pale skin, red hair, dark brown eyes, and freckles. When she does it's usually just a light red lipstick, mascara and eyeliner, usually heavy on the eyeliner, because she actually likes her eyes._

_mismatches her socks and has been known to wear tights with the skirts and boots._

_typically wears her hair up in a messy bun with her bangs sort of just flopping down into her face._

_IMPRINTED ON BY:_

**_(VOTE ON MY POLL OR VIA REVIEW DAMN IT! CHOICES ARE EMBRY, JACOB OR PAUL.)_**


	2. Today Couldn't Get Any Worse If I Tried

Roxy slid into a seat at the 2 person dining table in the kitchen of her mother's house, spearing about 4 pieces of bacon, and spooning scrambled eggs onto her plate. She'd just taken a bite when her mother spoke up and said casually, "Tonight I want you to come with me.. Charlie's bringing Bella, we thought it'd be good if you two met.. Since we just might be getting serious." as she looked at Roxy who stared at her, jaw gaping, eyes wide.

She realized she was gaping at her mother as if she were shell shocked and she quickly closed her mouth, averted her eyes. It wasn't that her mother was dating again, or that her mother was dating Charlie Swan.

The simple fact of the matter was that Roxy really didn't want to get to know Charlie's daughter, Bella and truthfully, Roxy had been sort of holding out hope that she didn't have to. That somehow, Charlie and her own mother would keep them out of it as much as possible.

Bella Swan was a senior. And she was one of the popular girls at Forks High.. The same popular girls who regularly made Roxy's life a living hell because she wasn't pretty, she didn't care about fashion or shopping, or gossipping, and she was a bit of a nerdy smartass if the truth were to be told.

Okay, so Bella hadn't ever participated in any of it when the other girls did it, but guilt by association. Roxy reasoned that if Jessica and the two other girls she were friends besides Bella and Angela were like that? Then chances were, Bella and Angela were also like them and it was just for the best if despite their parents dating, the two girls avoided one another.

Her mother's talking got her attention again and she sighed as she realized that no matter what she tried, sooner or later, her mother was determined to have this happen. And her mother was nothing if not stubborn. "Okay, alright, fine." Roxy said quietly as she bit into a slice of toast in a forceful manner, then stood and muttered, "I'm gonna go now. I have a meeting."

"So you'll be okay with Bella riding to the diner with you then?" her mother asked. Roxy's throat closed up and she stammered a second, then remembered that her mother had asked her about that while she'd been zoned out, trying to find a way out of having to actually spend time with Bella Swan.

She nodded and then muttered quietly, "I'd rather eat nails, but fine." as she slunk out the door, got into her Grand Am, started the drive to Forks High. The grayness outside seemed infinitely more grayer now, it matched her somber mood. She was a pessimistic person by nature, she didn't see this going well, not at all.

Bella's friends didn't associate with her or her friends, so she only saw tonight ending in disaster. She parked in the only spot left, which much to her chagrin was next to Bella's faded orange Ford, and got out, everything in her screaming at her to run, go home, hide in her room or something.

Because this meant that the great pains she took NOT to make herself a target for the older and more popular girls was all for nothing. Their worlds were about to collide whether they liked it or not. And as stated before, Roxy didn't see it going well, not at all.

She did her level best to slink in past Bella who was standing with Jessica and Angela, but her own friend Corinne caught up to her and called her name loudly. Roxy grimaced as she gave her friend a dirty look and said quietly, "Jesus Cori.. Why do you insist on scaring the shit out of me?" fixing her dark brown eyes on her friend Corinne who in turn asked her, "Who pissed in your cornflakes?"

"I'll explain it later. So, did you get the okay? For later I mean.. My mom said it was fine with her if we went to the movies.. Just wants me home by 11." Roxy stated as Corinne nodded, brightly grinned and insisted yet again, "If you'd stay with me, you could stay out until 1."

Roxy raised a brow and pointed out solemnly, "It's just going to be me and you.. I mean we don't have dates.. And we're not old enough to get into anything worth getting into. Besides, I'm still on a leash from the last time we tried staying out late." while raking her hands through her auburn hair then adjusting her glasses one more time. They seemed to forever slid down the bridge of her nose and she really hated it, but her mother said she wasn't spending a ton of money on contacts only to find out that Roxy couldn't actually wear the damn things because her eyes were pretty sensitive.

"Oh come on.. But you actually had fun that night." Corinne said as she followed Roxy, jabbering about this new nightclub, this new friend of hers named Benji. Roxy halfheartedly listened and once they were safely around the corner, she stopped Corinne and said "I have to go on my mom's date with her tonight."

"You're kidding.. Right?"

"Apparently, Bella Swan will be there too." Roxy said in a dull tone as she added, "As much shit as her friends give us, I'd be looking forward to certain death or something a lot more right now. So I'm sorry I snapped at you, but I'm just.. I'm on edge."

"So that's why she was watching you." Corinne said as she snickered, Roxy groaning, palming her face as she said quietly, "This is just fuckin great.. Every year until now's been relatively peaceful.. Now her friends have more incentive to make our lives hell."

A throat cleared from behind them and she grumbled as Corinne tried not to double over laughing. "She's standing right behind me.. Isn't she?" Roxy asked through gritted teeth as Corinne shrugged and she turned around partially.

And of course, Bella stood there, watching her with a raised brow like she wanted to say something. Instead, she shook her head and turned on her heel after saying casually, "See you tonight."

Roxy bounced her head off of the locker door groaning inwardly. This entire day couldn't honestly get any worse if she tried to make it happen. Corinne snickered and elbowing her asked, "Hey, can you ask her how Cullen kisses? I've often found myself curious.. But too damn scared of the creepy fuck to actually kiss him."

"Haha.. You're not funny, burn in hell." Roxy grumbled as Corinne batted her lashes and said "Awww, you're always so uptight. Loosen up."

"Every damn time I loosen up, Corinne, I wind up making a complete ass of myself or worse, pissing my mom off." Roxy pointed out as she managed a smile and reminded her friend, "One of us has to be the straight laced one... Might as well be me. So we're still on for the movies after this whole awkward as all fuck dinner meeting.. Right?"

"Yes. You can tell me all about it while we're waiting on the movie to start and flirting with le random stranger boys." Corinne said as Roxy blushed and said "Correction.. While I'm watching you flirt with le random stranger boys...You're the pretty one, not me. If I tried it, I'd make a mess of it."

"You are too pretty. Just too damn shy.. But tonight, girl.. Tonight I am going to teach you." Corinne reminded her with a teasing laugh. Roxy rolled her eyes and shrugged. She didn't honestly care if someone thought her pretty or not. She was what she was, she wasn't going to change anything about herself for anyone. And if a guy didn't notice her on her own, for her personality or something, she seriously doubted he'd even be worth knowing in the long run.

Besides, she couldn't even talk to guys like Mike Newton without her palms sweating or stuttering like a moron. She'd given up on having any semblance of a social life or social interaction with boys for the most part because she just wasn't cut out for it really. Besides, she didn't want to define her time in high school by how many boys she met or how many dates she went on, how many dances she got asked to.. She wanted to have actual memories, no matter how fucked up they may be, no matter how much trouble she got into along the way.

She'd rather have the _adventure_ than the romance, basically.. Because her parents had the romance, they'd been high school sweethearts (her father's family lived in Forks when he was a junior, he and her mother supposedly fell in love at first sight) and look at where the romance got them..

Opposite sides of the United States and barely able to stomach each other long enough to be in the same room for longer than 2 minutes at a stretch.

If love was like that, and apparently, it was because at least half of her friends parents were divorced and her own grandparents on her father's side hadn't ever actually gotten along.. If love was like that, she didn't want to fall ever.

She slid into her assigned seat in her homeroom and biting her lower lip flipped open her notebook, started back to work on the sketch of the wolf she'd seen out in the woods behind her house the night before... It'd been there every night for almost 2 weeks now, she wasn't really sure why, but she found herself leaving food and water out on her mother's patio, sitting out there, waiting to catch glimpses of it.

Her teacher cleared his throats and repeated her name. She blushed and raised her hand, muttered quietly, "Here." before letting her gaze drift to the grayness just outside the classroom window, twisting a strand of slightly curly auburn hair around her fingertips as she counted down the hours with a slightly imminent sense of dread.

No, she didn't see tonight's "family dinner date' going well, not at all. She'd try, of course, for her mom's sake, she saw how happy Charlie made her mother, but she just wasn't sure that it was going to go well, not at all..


	3. And Just When It Couldn't It Did

Bella stood in the hallway, eyes scanning for the girl she'd seen earlier, the daughter of her father's new girlfriend Regina. She spotted her and gave a wave, thinking the girl would walk over. Apparently, this wasn't to be so, it seemed like the girl stared at her a moment, then calmly walked past as if she hadn't seen Bella's waving her over, or she was ignoring her. The latter seemed to be the most plausible explanation. Which of course only made Bella roll her eyes.

"Wonder what Jess and Amy did to her?" she found herself musing aloud as she shrugged it off, not too concerned. The girl probably opened herself up to a lot of it, the oversized glasses, the grim and snarky mannerisms, the social awkwardness, and the temper.. Not to mention, she was a notorious know it all and she didn't mind showing it, either.

She sighed as she reminded herself quietly, 'Tonight's for your dad. You see how happy he's been since he met Regina.. And Regina's actually a sweet lady. Maybe Roxy just needs to get used to you.' and walked down the hallway, catching up to Roxy, tapping her shoulder.

And when Roxy's books went everywhere and the auburn haired girl practically leapt into the air a mile or so, Bella mentally added skittish as hell to the girls list of damning flaws. She was starting to see exactly why Jessica and Amy probably gave the girl as much hell as they did.

But in some ways, Bella felt bad because to some degree, Roxy reminded her a little of herself. Just maybe a lot snarkier and definitely more grim. She gave a chuckle as she said "I wanted to catch up to you.. My dad had to use the truck.. Do you mind if I catch a ride out of school with you? He told me to ask." looking at the girl, leaning against a locker.

Jessica walked by and then asked, "Why are you talking to her?" waving Bella over. Bella groaned inwardly. She had really been trying to disprove Roxy's theories about all of the so called 'popular' kids, but naturally, Jessica had to open her mouth, make things awkward. Roxy sighed and said "Whatever. But if you're not in the lot in ten, Swan, I'm leaving. I have to go home, get ready to go to a movie later."

"Like a date?" Bella asked, eyeing the auburn haired girl. Roxy raised a brow and said calmly, "Right, because that happens like every frickin night. No, actually, it's girls night, me and Corinne, Haley and Hollie are all going. Going to see that new horror movie about the werewolves."

Bella grimaced and Corinne caught up to Roxy, glaring at Bella and Jessica before leaning in and whispering, "You will never guess what I did in gym.. C'mon, I'll tell you on the way out to your car. You're gonna be so happy.."

Roxy groaned inwardly.. If she'd thought her day couldn't be any worse, she had the feeling that her theory was about to be grossly disproven. And when they stood under the awning in front of the building, Roxy at least trying to be civil and give Bella time to make it out, she could have punched Corinne when Corinne informed her, "And we totally have dates tonight."

"No.. Please tell me you fucking didn't. Cori.. I hate blind dates.. I hate surprises.. I don't want some weirdo groping me while I'm trying to actually watch the fucking movie."

"But it's Mike Newton."

"And I care because?" Roxy asked as she bit her lower lip, fidgeting, stomach swimming nervously. She didn't like this day, not one bit. She groaned when Corinne, of course said "But you said he was cute."

"I said he was cute. I expressed no interest whatsoever in actually interacting with the guy, damn it, Cori." Roxy blurted loudly, causing a few of the other students milling around to look at them, brows raised. Roxy flushed a deep red, bit her lower lip and muttered a coarse apology then dragged her friend behind a tall tree and proceeded to read her the riot act.

"How much did you have to pay the guy?" Roxy asked at the end of it, Corinne shrugged and said with a grin, "He agreed to it, actually. Said you're actually cute for a nerdy chick. I told him the nerd thing is your alias."

"God damn it, Cori, why the hell would you.. Now he's gonna think I'm some closet freak.. Fuck. Fuck." Roxy paced as she raked her hand through her auburn hair. "Okay, fine. But if I go on this one blind date you will not set me up like this again.. Got it?"

"Okay, alright, sheesh.. I just didn't want you moping when I bought Benji and Haley and Hollie bought Tyler and Connor." Corinne said as she pretended to pout and then said "I don't get why you're so anti relationships anyway.. It wouldn't kill you to date a little."

"Just not into it. I'd really rather not get into why, okay?" Roxy said quietly as she caught sight of Bella Swan walking towards them, brow raised at the fact that the two girls were hunched behind a tree talking. She came around the tree and asked, "It's still okay if I catch a ride?"

"Sure." Roxy muttered quietly as she looked at Corinne and said "I'll text you when I'm incoming."

"Okay, sweet. I'll see you then." Corinne said as she gave Bella a curt nod and then added, "Oh and by the way, tell Jessica next time she stuffs my bra in the toilet after gym, she's going to get her ass kicked." before walking away to her own car, leaving Bella and Roxy there. Roxy groaned and then said stiffly, "Let's just go now. The sooner I get out of this place, the better. I swear to God, the shit Corinne gets me into sometimes." while speedwalking towards her black Grand Am.

Bella looked at the car and said casually, "Nice car." before getting in, sitting stiffly in the passenger seat, waiting. Roxy took a few deep breaths before getting in, and started the car. "So, do you want me to drop you at Officer Swans, or...? " Roxy asked as Bella shrugged and mumbled, "I'm gonna wear this, so if you've gotta change, you can just go to your house.. I mean if that's okay? Our parents did seem to want us to get to know each other."

Roxy rolled her eyes through a curtain of hair as she mused mentally, _'oh joy. Just what i've always wanted. A sister. A sister who's better than me in every way possible. Who's friends will inevitably seek to make my life a total horror show. Yea, this is gonna go real, real smooth..'_ but flipped through the radio, trying to find a station to block out the silence in the car. Bella watched her, then asked aloud, "So is it me you don't like, or just the shit Jess and Amy do to you and your friends?"

Roxy shrugged and said "I hate them. I'm wary of you. After all, you were dating that fucking creepo before he left. Guy fucking freaks me out." calmly. Bella gave her a dirty look and said stiffly, "He's not creepy."

"The fact that you can't see it astounds me, really."Roxy retorted as she turned onto the block she lived on, then into her driveway, parking under the carport just as the rain really started to pour. She groaned and then said "Just great. Now I get to be cold and wet too."

Bella laughed a little, a dry laugh as she said "Wow.. You're just a little ray of sunshine, aren't you?" getting out of the car, looking at the small white sided house. It was one story, it almost looked like one of those retro houses, complete with a white picket fence. The grass was cut, the yard was neat. And once they stepped into the house, it was just as neat and out of date as the exterior of the place. Of course, her father's house looked the same way, as did almost all the other houses in Forks, hell, if Bella really thought about it, the whole damn town seemed stuck in some surreal time warp of sorts..

Roxy rummaged through the fridge, finding celery and ranch dip, tearing off a stalk, taking a noisy bite. The silence between the two girls was strange, it was almost like they were sizing each other up or something. It was painfully obvious that both parties in the small aqua and white tiled/ painted kitchen were put up to this by their respective parental units.

Bella broke the silence as she said quietly, "Edward's not creepy. And I love him. I mean loved."

Roxy studied her and shrugged as she said quietly, "Whatever.. I mean I didn't ask for an explanation. What you do is your business. Me personally? If the guy moved and told me he didn't love me anymore? I'd get over him."

Bella glared angrily and said "Where'd you hear that?" as her hand went to her hip. She felt her cheeks heating in anger. Did the entire school know? The only person she'd told was Jessica.. She groaned inwardly as she realized that Jessica probably told everyone who'd listen just how pathetic Bella was being about the whole breakup/move thing.

"I'm not obsessed with him. Haven't you ever been in love, even once?" Bella asked, taking a stalk of celery now, taking an aggressive and angry bite, the bitterness of what Jessica had done sitting in her stomach in a knot.

Maybe her friend wasn't as 'good' a friend as she thought originally. But then again, maybe it was karma, after all, Bella's coming to Forks High last year had kind of broken up Mike and Jessica for a while, and Mike did have a crush on Bella.. That she didn't try and deter.

Through a mouth full Roxy muttered, "Nope, actually, I haven't. Too busy." while eyeing Bella warily. The topic, Roxy sensed was a rather loaded one, she wasn't sure what exactly to change the topic to, in all honesty, considering that she didnt' want to be around Bella in the first place. She just got the feeling that if push came to shove, and Bella wanted something, Bella would screw anyone in her path over to get it.

Not someone Roxy wanted to get to know better. Her friends might get her into a lot of trouble, they might do stupid things like set her up on blind dates when they know she hated them, but they wouldn't ever screw her over for their own end. And she wouldn't do it to them either.

Bella gave a nod, dropped the subject. She wasn't about to point out how stupid it was for Roxy to avoid dating or falling for a guy, eventually the girl would most likely figure it out on her own. She sensed there was a deeper issue at hand with that, but she didn't care.

She was only here right now because her father told her that she needed to get out and start living again, or he'd send her to live with her mother in Florida, because he didn't know how to deal with her being down and depressed like she had been. And Bella knew she didn't dare leave Forks, because if she did, he might come back, and she'd never see him again. She wasn't sure she was prepared to live with that.

Roxy studied Bella, wondering how someone possibly knew they were that in love with another person at only 17. She couldn't get her head around it really, it made no sense to her. Then again, she'd never been in love. She didn't want to be in love.

She took an aggressive bite from the stalk of celery and then said "My rooms last one down the hall. I'm gonna go change and stuff. Do whatever, just don't move my shit." as she slunk off towards the shower, getting in eventually.

Bella wandered into the room at the end of the hall, looked around with curiousity. She looked at the pictures on the walls, the hand drawn sketches, the books lining the windowsill, two shelves and a floor near the closet, some sort of hand drawn mural which she later figured out to be the night sky, complete with constellations done in glow in the dark stars. "Definitely a nerd." Bella quipped as she flipped through a book of cd's, brow raising at some of the titles.

Roxy cleared her throat from the doorway, walked into the room with a towel wrapped around her as she said "In your explorations, happen to see a pale pink v neck?"

Bella scanned the room, held it out then asked, "You're gonna wear that?" as she gestured to the outfit on the bed. She wasn't into fashion or anything, but the girl purposely tried to dress bad, Bella sort of thought.

"Umm, yeah. It's not like he's asking my hand in marriage." Roxy joked as Bella raised a brow then asked, "Was that a joke?"

"It was half assed sarcasm." Roxy pointed out as she dried her hair after dressing. Bella wondered how in the hell the other female claimed to be shy, yet didn't see a problem with changing with a stranger in the room, or walking around in a towel.

The girl, basically, was a walking contradiction.

And Bella figured that giving up trying to figure the girl out was probably for the best, because she'd only actually known her for a few hours, and already the task was far too mentally taxing for her to be bothered to keep it up.

Their parents trying to make them befriend each other might have been in good intent, but neither girl seemed to want it to happen. Neither girl seemed willing to try.

She'd just finished dressing, slipped her feet into a pair of bright red engineer boots when her phone rang. She rolled her eyes as she muttered, "And of course.. She fucking gave him my number." before picking up.

"Hi Mike." she said quietly, her voice coming out with a slight shaky stutter to it. She sighed when she heard him say with a cocky voice, "You're still on for tonight, right?"

"Got nothing else to do, so sure. Why not.." Roxy said as he chuckled and then said "Did Cori tell you what I said?"

"That I'm a cute nerd?" Roxy asked, a little confused as to why he thought this might even remotely be a turn on or a compliment.

"That's it.. You are." Mike said as he added, "See you tonight." before hanging up. Roxy sank down onto the bed and said through gritted teeth, "Come on, seriously.. Flu? Now? Please?"

Bella laughed a little as she said "He's not really that good with girls. He thinks it's okay to act macho, but he's really not a jerk."

"Sure.. Like Jess and Amy aren't bitches either." Roxy said as Bella laughed a little and said "They kinda are. That's why I hang out with Angela more."

Roxy studied her a moment before grabbing her keys and her purse, saying casually, "Ready? Let's get this over with."

Bella nodded in agreement. The only thing the two girls agreed on currently, was that the sooner this was over, the better off they'd be. They were too different and yet too much alike on some things. That couldn't be a good thing, really.

They pulled into the diner, found their parents already ordering, slid into the booth beside their respective parents. Charlie smiled as he said "Thanks for giving Bells a lift after school. You two had fun, right?" as he looked at Roxy.

Roxy smiled and shoveling food into her mouth she said "Mhmm. Tons, sir. We had tons of fun." quietly. Bella gave her a thankful smile when her father wasn't looking, and then Roxy's mother asked, "She did at least attempt to keep you company, right?" with Bella nodding, shoveling her own mouth full of food.

Roxy gave her a thankful smile also and the two girls continued eating, both thinking that their parents would realize that they didn't have to force them on each other, neither girl realizing that this, to their parents, was encouragement. And it wasn't over, not by a long shot.

They'd just walked out of the diner and Roxy groaned as her mother stopped her and said casually, "You know, Bella, Roxy and her friends are going to a movie in Port Angeles tonight."

Charlie spoke up and added, "And you haven't been to a movie in a while. I think you should go." The two teen girls looked at one another, and got the distinct feeling that they were not going to beg out of it. A few moments later found them in the Grand Am, heading silently towards Corinne's house, where everyone going tonight was meeting up.

"If you want, Bella.. You can totally snake my blind date tonight."

"Yeah, how about no." Bella said calmly as she pouted about being forced to come along, how awkward she thought it'd probably feel. They got to Corinne's house and stepping out of the car, Bella quickly realized why all the cool parties were at Corinne Cooper's house.. It was huge.

She'd thought the Cullens house was huge.

And once they got inside, she realized that Corinne's parents apparently were not home. She got the feeling that they weren't ever home in all honesty. She stood quietly to the side, watching the girls interact, realizing that Roxy wasn't as uptight as she made herself out to be.

The thought had her smirking to herself. Mike caught sight of her and she groaned inwardly. The very last thing she wanted to do, of course, was talk to Mike. But apparently, he didn't realize this. Because he walked over and started talking to her.

"So do you like Roxy or.." Bella asked as Mike gave her a blank look then said quickly, "She's okay I guess.. I mean I only came tonight because Corinne said she had a crush on me."

Bella wanted to laugh, Roxy's thoughts on Mike from earlier coming back to her, but she said nothing. If Mike and Jess were the reasons that everyone in the school but Angela thought she was pathetic since Edward left her, let him find out on his own. Might serve to take his ego down a peg or two.

They left, heading towards the mall. On the way, Bella got a text from Jacob, who she explained where she was going to, sent him a picture of them all out goofing off in the mall. He was a concerned friend after all and she wanted people to see that she was not retreating into herself because Edward ditched her.

Because she totally wasn't.. Or at least she thought she wasn't.

Roxy watched her date trying to chat up Bella, sighed to herself. Not that it bothered her personally. She'd get to watch the movie tonight undisturbed, that's what mattered to her. Once they were in the mall, they'd been wandering around for a while when Corinne suggested grabbing food. The group filtered into the Chik Fil A and filled up two booths, laughing and talking.

All but Bella. She stared out the window wishing her fa ther hadn't shoved her into this, she wished she was anywhere but with them right now. She wanted to be left alone in her thoughts for a little while. But she wasn't having the worst time ever, she had to admit.

She laughed when Roxy started telling some kind of dirty joke that she'd never have associated with the seemingly goody two shoes kind of girl vibe that Roxy gave off, but Corinne butted in and said "Oh my god.. You totally have to tell them about the wolf.."

Roxy bit her lip and glared at her friend then shrugging as she shoveled fries into her mouth said "So apparently, guys and girls, I have a pet wolf.. He comes to my yard every night or something, it's not a big deal, really.."

Inwardly she groaned. If she thought she'd been deemed a weirdo among the other kids at school before, surely this admittance when it got out was going to finish things off. Not that she cared of course.. She didn't care, but she did want to make it out of high school without drawing too much attention to herself.

Bella gaped at Roxy then filed the information away for later. She had a friend she could ask, but something about the wolf showing up at Roxy's house seemed like maybe it was a member of the pack Jacob belonged to..

He'd only just recently told her, resulted in a pretty messy showdown between herself and Paul Lahote. She found herself being drawn into reluctant conversation when Corinne and Haley and Hollie all filled her in on exactly what Jessica had been telling the entire student body at Forks High about her handling Edward's leaving, concluding with "Girl, if you want, we'll totally call her out. We can't stand the bitch, personally."

Roxy begrudgingly nodded. She wanted to kick her well intentioned friends right now, they shouldn't just be letting her in like this because she just got the feeling that it'd bite them all in the ass ultimately. Instead, she debated silently to herself a moment and begrudgingly decided to at least give her a shot.. After all, Jessica had really, really done her shitty lately, telling everyone who'd listen that Bella Swan was 'losing her shit' over Edward breaking up with her.

They'd all just settled into the movie when Roxy felt Mike's arm sliding around her shoulder. She bit her lower lip, scooted away a little, politely, without saying anything, twisting a strand of her hair around her fingertips as she got fixated on the movie. She was half tempted to punch him when she felt his arm come right back. And a quick look over at Bella showed that Bella was suffering the same fate, because Mike's other arm was around her.

Roxy scowled to herself. She didn't care really, but she hated that Mike just wasn't bothering to hide the fact that he liked Bella also. Deep down, she just wished that for one damn time a guy would find her prettier. That a guy would want to get past all of her defenses and quirks, personality flaws and get to know her.

But she sighed and quietly buried her thoughts, focusing solely on the movie.. The sooner this day from hell ended, the better. She just hoped to God her mother didn't think this would become a habit or something. Because for some reason, Roxy just didn't think that'd be okay with her.


	4. A Visit From A Wolf

She'd just gotten home, just gotten herself ready for bed when she heard the familiar howl of her night time visitor. Smiling to herself, she grabbed a light jacket and walked out, not bothering with the formality of putting her hair back up. She sat down on the edge of the patio, cup of coffee in her hands as she scanned the treeline waiting anxiously.

She'd just leaned back when she felt her face being licked. Stifling a giggle, she sat up a little bit and stroked the wolf's fur. "You're an affectionate guy tonight, huh? I bought you back something from the dinner date from hell. Hang on just a second." she said as she tiptoed back into the house, grabbed the remainder of the french fries she'd saved for the wolf earlier in the night and tiptoed back out, sitting down.

She held them out, then fumbled through her phone's playlist, settling on Unforgiven II for the music as she leaned against the large and warm bodied wolf, looking up at the stars, pointing out different constellations, telling the wolf the story behind the gods and goddesses each constellation was named for. She watched the wolf with curiousity, he seemed to hang on her every word. "I finished that sketch I drew of you, big boy. Wanna see it?" she asked, the wolf nuzzling against her, almost enveloping her small body with it's larger warm and furry one.

The male, in his shifter form thought to himself, _'You're going to catch pneumonia out here. I mean it's like 30 degrees or something and you're out here barefoot.' _as he listened to her telling him about things that'd happened to her today, growling a little when she told about the movie night and Mike Newton's name came up. He'd have to remember to find that guy and kick his ass or something, the male thought as he licked her hands just content to be near her, really.

She sighed as she said quietly, "I just.. Seeing him just not bother to shove me out of the way for Bella.. I mean I might say it didn't hurt, I might say I didn't care, or that I should be used to that because it really does happen all the time, even when it's just me and the girls out on girls night out.. But it does kinda hurt.. Like, I don't know if I wanna fall in love.. I just want to be seen as me and liked for it.. Not a nerd, not someone who's so socially awkward it's hysterically funny.. Not the smartass with the answer for everything.. I want a guy for once to look at me and see me. And want me for me, without me having to be some oversexed bimbo or something." while raking her hand through her long mess of auburn curls, adjusting her slipping glasses.

"That was totally stupid." she frowned as she muttered to herself, leaning back against the wolf, sipping her cup of coffee as she looked up at the sky. She didn't understand why it mattered now, why she felt so lonely now, really. It hadn't bothered her before. It still sort of didn't bother her. "Being a teenage girl fucking sucks." she muttered to herself as she bit her lower lip, thought about her day so far. Talking to this wolf seemed to help calm her mind for some reason, she liked him coming by. A few silent moments passed, her looking at the sky, the wolf nuzzling against her as it's warm coarse fur enveloped her body.

"Then there's this thing with my mom and Officer Swan.. Like they're so happy together.. I just don't get why she couldn't be that happy with my dad. I mean I'm not knocking Officer Swan, he's a really, really sweet guy, he's a good guy and he makes my mom happy.. I just don't understand what went wrong with my mom and dad. And neither of them will talk about it. They basically hate each other. I'm just afraid that if my mom and Officer Swan fall apart, then I have nothing left to convince me that love is actually real." Roxy said as she laughed at herself then said, "Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind tonight I guess. If only you could talk, huh?"

The wolf nuzzled her and more howling from the woods seemed to be his cue to leave for tonight. She waved goodbye after giving him one last fur stroke, then she walked inside, and down the hall into her room, falling across her bed. She groaned when she saw a missed text from her friends, asking if there were any sparks with Mike. She grumbled and texted back quickly, "Mike & Bella Swan maybe.. Mike and me? Not so much. He's just.. He's not what I'm looking for?"

Then she fell asleep, a bizarre dream sort of inspired maybe by the wolf coming by every night.. In the dream, the wolf became a guy. It was laughable, and had she been awake when the thought came to her, she'd have probably laughed her ass off at it. Because werewolves and shifters simply did not exist. Just like vampires, zombies, ghosts and other things that went 'bump' in the night.

Yeah, for a 17 year old, Roxy Schafer was pretty cynical. But when you've got pretty much nothing to believe in, you tend to operate on 'show me proof, make me want to believe.' as opposed to just automatically accepting things at face value.

She rolled over after waking from the dream and scowling realized that it was 3 am and she'd probably not be getting to sleep tonight again. So she turned on her mp3 player and lie there in the dark, thinking about random things, everything and nothing at all.

For some reason, that wolf that kept visiting her at night lately seemed to keep edging back into her thoughts. But she kept shoving it out telling herself it only came because it was thirsty and hungry. That no, when she talked, it wasn't listening intently, that when it whined or something, it wasn't responding to her sitting there talking to it. Because that'd just be insane.


	5. Maybe This Won't Be So Bad 1

The alarm went off loudly next to her ear and she shot up in bed swearing, knocking the phone off of her nightstand, glaring at it with her hand in her auburn hair, a scowl on her face. The dream she'd been having, while in itself completely weird, had been at the very least a damn good one. She totally blamed the werewolf movie she and the girls had all seen the night before and then the visit from her wild yet oddly tame 'pet'.

She'd been about to grab her clothes from her windowseat and she happened to notice the slightly wilted flower just sitting there. For a moment, she shivered and hugged herself, then she laughed aloud and muttered, "Can sit through a fucking 3 hour horror movie in which a werewolf kills people and causes vast and ungodly amounts of horror and carnage.. But I see a flower that I probably picked before coming inside last night and I freeze in terror. Yeah.. I make a ton of sense." before shaking her head, shutting her window completely, as she'd been sleeping with it partially open the night before, it got stuffy in her room at night, and slinking to her shower.

Stepping under the hot steamy water, she tried not to think about the dream from the night before, yet the harder she tried, the more she thought about it. And the more she thought about it, she realized, the more she was trying to analyze it, find some hidden meaning where there probably was none.

"I swear to God, I have to be the most frustrating person I know." she muttered as she tried to get her mind off of the way the 'man like figure' that the wolf, (Ironically, the wolf who came to her yard every night lately) turned into walked towards her as if he were in the grips of some major trance or something.. Or the way his tongue danced over his lips behind the curtain like haze that seemed to seperate them from seeing each other.

"Fucking hell, this dream.." she muttered as she stepped out of the shower, toweled out her hair. Her mother's knocking outside the bathroom door had her groaning inwardly and she called out "I know mom, I'm late for school.. I'm hurrying." as she brushed her teeth and then hurried into her clothes. She'd just slid her feet into her boots when her mom peeked in and asked, "How'd it go last night? With Bella? Charlie said it really meant a lot to her."

For a split second, Roxy almost laughed, but she remembered her promise to herself about actually giving Bella Swan a chance to prove she was not an airheaded bitch of a bimbo like Jessica and Amy were. That she wasn't like the other 'popular' kids at Forks High.

For her mother's sake, of course. It wasn't that Roxy cared either way. The bottom line, plain and simple was that Charlie made her mom happy. And seeing Bella happy made Charlie happy. So Roxy was being as helpful as she could, even though she didn't really think she liked spending too much time with Bella. It just wasn't something she thought she'd enjoy if she had to be honest.

'Sure she did, mom.' Roxy muttered while her mother wasn't listening as she spoke up and said "It went okay . I'm glad she had a good time."

_'but of course she did. Mike was practically throwing himself at her all fuckin night. Supposed to be your blind date, he totally ditches you for her. Granted it wasn't her fault, but.. she wasn't trying to stop him either. Not that you care, honestly.. but just once it'd be fucking amazing if a guy would actually WANT to be with you not every other girl in the damn room.' _she thought to herself but didn't say aloud. Her mom smiled and then said "You're a really sweet girl."

_'And here it comes.. She's buttering you up.. this cannot be good. Run now, Rox.. Run like you've never ran before.. Unless of course you just want to keep this whole thing up because god knows you don't have the balls to speak up and tell your mom that Bella's friends with a ton of bitches who put you and your friends through hell.' _She studied her mom a moment and then asked quietly, "Okay, alright.. What is it?"

"I was just telling you how sweet you are." her mom said as she added quickly, "And I kind of thought maybe that since last night went so well that maybe you and Bella might want to go to La Push?"

Roxy's hands froze in her thick auburn hair as she rested her other hand on her hip and then thought it over.. "Why?" she asked, confused. Her mother said quietly, "Because, Roxy, Charlie and I have a date tonight and we thought it'd be nice if maybe you went to visit friends of hers with her.." trailing off.

A million different excuses could have come out then, but naturally, instead of begging off, like she probably should have, she forced a smile and said calmly, "Mom? Are you trying to lie so you and Charlie can hang out here and make out? Because if you are, I can totally just hide in my room.." trying not to snicker at her mother's flustered facial expression as her mom said quietly, "No, Charlie just thought that since you took her to the movies last night, when you didn't have to.. It was only fair she invite you somewhere." while hiding a blush.

"Okay, alright." Roxy sighed as she gave in once again. She couldn't exactly explain why, but when her mother said La Push, her stomach fluttered just a little bit. She knew her grandparents(because her grandpa was a pureblood Quileute) lived on the Quileute reservation, but beyond that? She knew absolutely no one. And she could honestly count on one of her hands the number of times that her mother and she had been there, except on holidays.. Her mother's marrying her father, apparently had been a big bone of contention with her grandparents, so they were strained as far as relationships went as a family.

"Maybe you could stop in and see your grandma?" her mom suggested as Roxy gave a slight nod and then said quietly, "Yeah, maybe.." before hugging her mother, grabbing her car keys and heading off to school, the dream, the afternoon trip to La Push and the odd flower on her windowseat all sort of fighting for attention in her mind.

She'd just parked, gotten out when she happened to turn around, found Bella standing there, looking at her. "Did my dad invite you to La Push?" she asked as she looked at Roxy.

"Yeah.. Did you want me to back out?" she asked as Bella studied her a moment and shrugging said "Actually, I don't really care. I'm just going to hang out with Jacob, this guy I know there and some of his friends.. But if you don't wanna show up, it's totally fine."

Roxy sensed that Bella was torn between hoping she'd back out and hoping she wouldn't, this intrigued the auburn haired female, so she shrugged and said casually, "I'll go. Maybe if we do this a little while, our parents will chill out with it."

"Maybe so.. I actually didn't totally have a bad time last night." Bella admitted casually, her voice civil, somber.. Not entirely friendly, but not entirely hateful.. Like Roxy, she sounded wary at best. Roxy nodded and said "Me either. We usually don't bring guys.. Just Corinne's met this fucking idiot named Benji and yeah.. It's all about Benji now."

"Benji kinda seemed like a dumbass." Bella mused as Roxy laughed a little then said quietly, "Benji sounds like something you'd name a puppy if you want the honest truth."

They shared a slightly less wary smile for a moment and then Bella said "If you want, you can just follow me to my house.. I mean if you actually do want to go with me. I just always feel awkward going by myself given that my dad's also trying to shove me and Jacob together or something, neither of us are interested even in the slightest in all honesty, and Angela's got some club meeting today."

Roxy nodded and said "Yeah, I'll do that. I woulda had Physics club but the teacher's kinda sick, we're not going to have the meeting tonight." before turning to walk to her locker. She opened her locker and rolled her eyes as she saw a note shoved into the slat, with Mike's name on the front.

"What the fuck could he possibly have to even say, I mean he basically acted like an ass last you're on a date with one girl, you don't fuckin ignore her for another one, really.. I don't even date and I know that." she muttered to herself as she opened the damn letter, leaned against her locker reading it.

When she finished, she wadded it up, tossed it into a trash can on her way into the classroom. Paying attention to the teacher and the lesson proved to be tricky because the urge to pick apart her dream from the night before was there and it kept popping up. She sighed as she focused and tried to listen while also ignoring Mike hissing her name from across the classroom.

Somehow, she got the feeling that ignoring him was only going to encorage him. But she didn't know how else to deal with him short of really embarassing the guy, and she wasn't quite mean spirited enough to do that, she'd have to be in a really, really bad mood at least to even attempt it.

So she pretended and prayed to go momentarily deaf as the teacher kept droning on and he kept hissing her name. Finally, she heard Corinne lean over and tell Mike, "You kinda blew it last night, stud." as he looked at Roxy, then at Corinne and asked, "How?"

"IF you're on a date with one girl, it's generally frowned upon if you start hitting on another girl." Corinne said as Hollie added, "It was a dick move, basically. Now stop trying to get her attention because trust me.. The ship has most likely sailed."

Roxy smiled a little to herself. At least if she didn't have anything else, she had amazing friends. Not many girls could actually say that. Especially not at Forks High.

And maybe, just maybe, she hadn't given Bella a fair shot. Something told her not to go getting closer to her, but for now, maybe getting to know her, to satisfy her mom wouldn't hurt.

In moderation. Like with everything else in life. She'd tolerate Bella Swan in moderation. The girl did seem to need a friend right now..


	6. Maybe This Won't Be So Bad 2

Jessica's hand slid over her locker door about 3 minutes to start of 7th period and Roxy groaned inwardly, biting her lower lip. She could feel the knot forming in her stomach already, she hated confrontations and all day, this particular one had been sort of building. Apparently, Jessica knew that Mike was Roxy's date for a movie the night before.. And apparently, Mike, being the dick he was, stood Jessica up to go to the movies with them all last night. She sighed as she said calmly, in a cold tone, through very tightly ground together teeth, "Fuck off, Stanley."

"I hope you know, Roxanne.. Last night? A total pity date. Nevermind that he made out with you, or so people are saying.." Jessica announced as her two or three super bitchy friends started to giggle and laugh, making stupid and pointless remarks in an attempt to hurt her feelings or upset her, obviously. It did hurt her, but she'd be damned if she admitted it or showed it. Her anger at the whole situation, however, and her quick temper came boiling to the surface and she turned to face Jessica, brown eyes blazing as she said calmly, "About done, Jessica? I think someone's inner jealousy is showing." as she crossed her arms, studied Jessica with humorless disdain as she did so.

Jessica moved closer as if she were going to shove her, and Roxy snickered and said "You do realize.. If you fight over him, that implies that my loser ass is percieved to be a threat, by you.. Right? And I'm not the least bit inclined to fight with you, because I'd burn in hell before I took your sloppy seconds.."

"You little bi..." Jessica started as Roxy grabbed hold of her hand almost as quickly as she had raised it, twisted it behind her back, shoving her at a locker as she said quietly, "That's me.. Getting just about seriously done with all of your crap collectively. Know what? Maybe if I actually fuckin liked Newton, there'd be something worth being a bitch about. Maybe if I went after him... But I'm not. So I say this in the nicest of ways, Jessica.. If you don't step off, you're not going to like what happens." before letting her go, shoving past Jessica and her stunned friends and storming angrily down the hallway.

She tapped Mike on the shoulder impatiently and when he turned around, she looked at him with a scowl and said calmly, "Your girl is going to keep pushing me, Newton, and she's not going to like what happens. If I find out you even hinted something went on between us last night? Castration will look peaceful." before turning on her heel, satisfied that she'd handled the situation, walking down the hallway, turning a corner, smashing straight into Bella who asked casually, "You okay?"

"Fucking done with Forks High." Roxy grumbled as she explained most of the situation and Bella said calmly, " Lemme guess.. Jessica?"

"Yeah. I just sort of exploded..." Roxy admitted, biting her lower lip. She was quite certain she'd just catapulted herself straight to the top of Jessica Stanley's shit list, and suddenly, she realized that she'd already pretty much been dragged out of her precious invisibility, so at this point, it's not like it mattered anymore.

She'd done the unthinkable. The nerdy girl dared to go on a blind date with big man on campus. For the life of her, Roxy did not understand why in the hell Jessica Stanley was so freaking obsessive with the guys she liked, or why the whole issue was even a big deal.

She wasn't that pretty, and she hadn't actually wanted to go on the damn date. Lightly punching a locker, she took a few deep breaths and Bella said observantly, "Mike was sort of trying to make her jealous earlier. She's mad at me too." as she looked at the girl.

Roxy looked up and shrugging said "Lemme guess. Mike being a dick?"

"Basically, yeah." Bella admitted as she said a hasty goodbye, walked down the hallway and into the girls bathroom to cool off, furious from earlier in the day when someone asked her if she really begged Edward not to go then lie in the woods for a day in a daze or something.. She'd talk to Jessica about what she was doing to later, the two of them were most definitely going to have a serious talk, because knowing what Jessica said about her behind her back had Bella so furious she wanted to actually choke her.

Roxy made her way out to the sanctuary of her car, only to be stopped by Amy, Jessica's 'second in command', who looked at her and said quietly, "You think you're so much better than everyone.. But you're really not. You're a pathetic, ugly little.." she started to say but Roxy smirked, rolled her eyes and remarked dryly, "Loser? Oh wow, you are just so talented with the wise cracks. When you've got something I didn't already know, Amy? Find me." as she unlocked her car, got inside, calming down a little bit.

"After this year, they'll be gone and I won't have to deal with this bullshit anymore. If I don't choke her first." she reminded herself as she was about to just start the car and drive home, the mood ruined for the afternoon. The knock on the window had her looking out, and Bella tapped again.

"So.. You ready?"

"About as ready as I'm gonna get.. These people.. They're not assholes, right?" Roxy asked, biting her lower lip as Bella shook her head and said "Paul's a jerk sometimes, but they're actually pretty cool once you get to know them. You can follow me to my dad's and we'll ride over together.. I mean if that's cool..." Bella said as she studied the girl.

If what she suspected, about the wolf who 'visited' Roxy at night were true, then at least one of the guys was going to be thrilled to see her. Bella just found herself curious as to which one of them it'd be. And a little worried that it might be Jacob, her oldest and best guy friend. She shoved the thought out of her head and then said quietly, "Let's go then." more than anything, anxious to get to La Push, get on the bike, hear Edward's voice again, begging her not to do this, not to do something rash and hurt herself.

Roxy nodded and started the car, turning out of the parking lot behind Bella. She pulled in behind Bella's truck in her father's driveway, sat there listening to 3 Days Grace while Bella locked up the house and put down her bookbag and stuff.

"So I'm guessing you wanna take my car." Roxy said as Bella nodded and then said "You listen to them?"

"Yeah, they're pretty damn awesome." Roxy admitted as she pulled out of the driveway, heading towards the Quileute Indian reservation.

And again, for some really, really odd reason, she got that churning and nervous fluttering in the pit of her stomach. She just had this feeling that today was starting something, but she quickly shoved it out of her head. Nothing remarkable ever actually happened to her, why would it start now?


	7. Maybe This Won't Be So Bad 3

The residential section of Forks faded from view and the roads became lined with trees on either side as Roxy remarked, "My grandparents live on the res. I've actually only been there a few handfuls of times.. My mom kinda ticked them off when she ran off and married my dad, moved all the way to Chicago."

Bella nodded, staying silent, letting Edward's pleading with her not to do anything ot hurt herself wash over her. And he said he didn't love her..

Maybe he loved her too much.

Finally, she spoke up and said "You're gonna want to take a right." nodding at the small dirt road that lead into the reservation. Jacob's house came into view and she bit her lower lip. She wondered if her father and Jacob's father, Billy, orchestrated her being invited over by Jacob somehow, and she found herself wishing they'd stop interfering, let her come to terms with this on her own.

Because somehow, deep down, she knew Edward would come back. Surely what they had wasn't just over..

"That's Jacob's house, I think." Bella said as Roxy turned into the driveway, stopped the car. "I'll sit here and let you go up.. He doesn't know me from a hole in the ground, it'd be completely fucking awkward." Roxy said as she bit her lower lip, texted Corinne and her other two friends on her cell phone, while also wondering why in the hell she'd even agreed to come with Bella today.

And why she felt like this was something that was going to ultimately affect her life in some way.

Bella gave her a look then said quietly, "Okay, alright. I'll be right back." as she got out, walked towards the Black's porch, stood there a moment, waiting on someone to answer the door. Billy did eventually and then said "He's with the others at Sam's house." peering at the car she'd come in, brow raised.

"Dad wanted me to invite his girlfriend's daughter.. That's okay, right?" she asked as Billy smiled a little and then said "Why's she still sitting in the car though?"

"She's not exactly a people person? I don't actually know, Billy." Bella said as she turned and walked out, knocked on Roxy's window and said "They're at Sam Uley's house. It's about three houses down.."

Roxy nodded and let her get in, took off down the road to Sam's house, biting her lower lip nervously. "It is okay that i'm here.. Right?" she asked as she remembered all the strange looks her auburn hair and lighter skin tone (thanks to her father's genetics) got her in times past when she came to see her grandparents on a holiday.

"It's totally fine." Bella assured the girl firmly as they turned into Sam's driveway. Again, Roxy sat in the car while Bella walked up onto the porch. Bella gave a slight scowl as she looked up at Paul and said quietly, "Jacob here?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Jacob." Bella said as Paul took a bite of a sandwich and said "Who's with you?"

"This girl from school, Roxy. She's not really a crowds person. Don't be an asshole." Bella said as Paul shrugged casually and said "We'll see. If she's hanging out with you, who likes the damn leeches, Bella, I already have my doubts about her."

Bella gave him a go to hell look and then explained, "Neither of us actually want to hang out with each other, I mean at least I don't think we do.. Her mom's kind of seeing Charlie. So they're trying to make us bond or something. Not that it's any of your business." as she called out to Roxy who was lingering hesitantly in the driveway, "You can come inside."

Roxy gave her a thumbs up and steeling her nerves, she walked up onto the porch quietly, her hands in the pockets of her blazer, gaping at the height of the guys in the den of the house. She remained pretty quiet, not sure what to say, what not to say, not knowing anyone in the room but Bella.

And she was really, really wondering why in the name of God she'd agreed to do this now.

"You can come in, duh. We don't bite." one of them joked, a slightly teasing grin on his face as he introduced himself as Jacob and then went around the room introducing the rest of the guys and the two girls in the room to Roxy.

She gave a small wave, her hand going back into her pocket, her feet shuffling on the hardwood floor as she caught sight of a WWE replay on television. "You guys watch this?" she asked casually, not hinting that she did or didn't, but curious and trying to make polite conversation.

"Maybe." Paul said with a smirk as Seth elbowed him and Bella gave him a dirty look. The last thing she wanted was Roxy having a shitty time, her father riding her about it. After all, she was only doing this for her father's sake.

"You do realize that he's gonna lose the match. Right? He's going out on injury in a week." Roxy pointed out as eyes shifted to her. She bit her lower lip, fell silent. Bella looked at her with a raised brow but said nothing as Roxy explained in a whisper quiet voice, " Okay, damn it. So sue me, I watch."

As soon as Embry stepped into the room, he smelled the smell again. His eyes darted around and landed on her and he studied her for a few moments, in a trance, her thick auburn hair barely being held up by a braid, the wide brown eyes, glasses and freckles that he'd memorized and often fantasized about at night since he'd crossed paths with her in a gas station the last week of summer, and imprinted on her.

But what was she even doing here?

Roxy happened to look up from the hole she'd been staring in the television set and promptly managed to step back and into someone's chest. She turned around and for a moment, her hand lingered in her hair, she looked up at him, caught in his gaze. Finally, she cleared her throat and muttered quietly, "Sorry.." as she moved to let him past her.

Embry gave a nod, staring at her as he tried his best to ignore the looks that the others in his pack were giving him currently. He'd been telling them that they'd meet his imprint when he finally got the nerve to approach her in human form.

He didn't want to run the risk of Paul being an ass, or someone pissing him off, or trying to flirt with her, because he'd been watching her for a while now, he'd gotten to know her in wolf form, he knew she was nothing if not skittish, though he'd yet to completely understand why she would be.

"Aren't you going to tell her your name, jackass?" Paul spoke up, eyeing the pair with interest and curiousity. Embry finally broke their staring thing and said quietly, "I'm Embry."

"Roxy. I.. I'm sorta here with Bella." Roxy muttered, giving a quick nod in Bella's direction as she stepped away a little, blushing because she realized that they seemed to be standing closer together than they had been a few seconds before.

Quickly, Jacob and Bella, the others walked outside.

"Well.. I guess that answers that." Bella mused as Jacob looked at her and asked, "What's that mean?" eyeing his friend.

"Well, she's been getting visits from a wolf at night, according to her friend. I'd sort of been wondering if maybe it were one of you guys.. For some odd reason, Jake, I kinda figured it'd be you." Bella stated as Quil said with a laugh, "So that's where he's been sneaking off to when we're supposed to be patrolling the woods. That son of a.. I mean I knew he imprinted.. But I had no idea on who.."

Bella raised a brow then Jacob said "Apparently, Embry's damn good at masking his thoughts, and he never actually thought anything that'd tell us who his imprint was. When he did let it slip that she lived in Forks, I kinda thought it'd be you." Jacob chuckled as Bella looked at them and then at the door.

"So.. He's going to tell her, right?" Bella asked as Sam spoke up and said "Eventually, yeah. He's got to learn how to control himself a little more first. But he's getting close."

Bella nodded, tried not to picture how that particular conversation was going to go.

Inside the den, Roxy looked around awkwardly, and her eyes met with the warm brown eyes of Embry again. She dropped her gaze a little, cheeks heating up as she bit her lip and shuffled her feet then said quietly, "So... Think they're conspiring out there?"

Embry shrugged quietly and said "With them, there's no telling." as he tried to focus on the tv. Her words came back to him from all the times she'd talked to him when he snuck over the boundary to see her in the past few weeks and he couldn't help but wonder just how in the hell to proceed with this getting to know her, given they were both pretty shy.

"If you wanna flip this, you can." he started about the same time as she suddenly yelped, "Fucking kick him already, seriously. The more time you waste hotdogging you moron, the more advantage you're.." her voice trailing off as she felt his eyes lingering on her, watching her curiously. She sighed and said quietly, "My dad and I watched this a lot when I was little. I kind of still do.." sheepishly.

"I watch too. Mostly because the guys all watch it and I kinda got into it." Embry said as he smiled a little and then asked, "Why do you look like you're about to jump right out of your skin?" eyeing her curiously.

"Because.. I'm kinda socially awkward like that, Embry." Roxy said as she bit her lower lip, looked at him a little closer. If she didn't know better, she'd almost swear that she'd seen him somewhere before... His eyes looked really, really familiar..

Then it hit her. The really, really cute guy who'd been staring a hole through her and caused her to spill her Icee in the gas station while out with Corinne, Haley and Hollie one night durign the summer.. But something deeper down kept insisting that those eyes were very, very familiar.

She put it off to being nervous, being left alone in a room with a guy she barely knew, but stared at her as if she were the only person in the world or something. Which to be honest was more than a little odd.

"I remember you.. I spilled Icee on you." she said quietly, in an almost dumb voice, immediately mentally kicking herself as she admitted it aloud. Embry nodded and shrugging said "It's not a big deal." as he looked at her and smiled. So she had been checking him out that night too..

Clearing her throat, she stood and said "I think I'm gonna go see what the hell happened to Bella." before walking outside, looking around for Bella, finding her standing in a circle talking quietly to the other people that'd been in the room.

She walked over and said quietly, "And I just completely made an ass of myself. As usual." in Bella's ear. Bella raised a brow she shrugged then said "Conspiring?" while managing a smile. Jacob raked his hand through his hair as he said casually, "You could say that, sort of..." before getting an elbow by Seth who gave him a warning look.

Bella also gave him a warning look. If this was going to happen, it'd be for the best if it happened without anyone's help.

"Yeah, this isn't awkward." Roxy muttered to herself as Embry walked outside, gave all of his pack members a dirty look, giving Paul a warning glare when he realized that now that Paul KNEW which girl from the gas station that night had been his imprint, now Paul was going to torment him with it.

Which pissed him off.

He didn't want Paul Lahote anywhere near her. She was his. Not Pauls or anyone elses. The thought shocked him as it went through his mind and he blamed the shifter gene.

Luckily for everyone, Emily broke the silence asking if anyone were hungry. Everyone pretty much raced to the kitchen, flopped into a chair, naturally forcing Roxy into sitting awkwardly between Bella and Embry's chair. They dug into the basket of muffins and Roxy groaned aloud as she wiped a chocolate smear off of her lips and said "These are so good."

Emily smiled and thanked her as she asked, "Have I seen you before?" studying the auburn haired girl. Roxy shrugged and chewing carefully answered "My grandparents live here actually."

Emily nodded and then said "It's nice to meet you, Roxy." as Roxy nodded and said "It's nice to meet you all too." studying the group around her for a moment, trying not to feel the strange heat that radiated off of Embry's body given as close as she currently sat to the guy.

Or anything else that'd happened since she'd seen him again just now in the den. But she couldn't just get him out of her mind, she couldn't just ignore his presence like she'd normally do.. Which made her curious.


	8. Maybe This Won't Be So Bad 4

They'd all decided to take a walk down the beach and Roxy felt like she was being watched or something. It wasn't awkward, but she just wasn't used to it. Scanning the group she stood in the middle of, almost being dwarfed because everyone, even Bella, was taller than her just about, she quickly realized that Embry was apparently the one watching her. She gave a small smile and sat down on a log nearby Bella who asked her aloud, "So earlier.. Is it true that you punched Jessica?"

"Umm no. But god I wanted to. I mean I don't get why she had to do that, in the hallway. It's not like I actually wanted to go to the movies with that jerk last night. I'd have much rather watched the movie without his arm creeping around my shoulder every ten seconds." Roxy stated as she took a marshmellow from the bag in Paul's hands, plopped it into her mouth, going silent in thought.

Embry stiffened, the whole thing still making him jealous, Mike's even having been near her. Bella eyed him and gave a friendly smile, and he nodded, going back to watching Roxy as she talked. Roxy looked up, their eyes met again and she bit her lip, a slightly nervous smile crossing her lips as she twisted a strand of auburn hair around her fingers and finished with, "Jessica just hates me, I don't honestly care why. But no, Bella, I didn't punch her." before falling silent having nothing else to really say.

"Mike's a jerk anyway." Jacob spoke up as Bella nodded and groaning said "God yes." as she continued to hold the bandage to her forehead. She and Jacob had been riding the motorcycle earlier and she'd sort of fallen off, maybe it'd been an accident, maybe she'd done it on purpose, she wasn't entirely sure.

Roxy nodded and then leaning back a little, watched the fire. She really wasn't good at the whole keep a conversation going kind of thing. She felt him starting to stare again, and she happened to look up, their eyes happened to meet again. For a moment, she had the thought about his eyes reminding her of the wolf's eyes, but that'd be silly, so she shoved the thought out of her head and shoved another marshmellow, slightly burnt, into her mouth as she rubbed her arms, wished she'd worn a heavier jacket maybe.

"Are you cold?" Embry leaned in and asked her as she jumped a little and looked up then said with a slightly reassuring grin, "Not too bad.."

He eyed her a moment then said "If you are, you can have my jacket. It's not a problem. I'm actually kinda hot." while roasting his own marshmellow in the bonfire.

She bit her lower lip and thought to herself, _'Oh you're hot alright, mister. You have no idea how hot. But you'd never even remotely be interested in a girl like me, so I'm not even going to attempt getting my hopes up.' _as she managed to murmur, "Thanks for the offer though." politely.

He nodded and clearing his throat, Sam spoke up, starting in on some of the tribe's legends. Despite having heard them often from her grandfather, Roxy found herself getting sucked in, shifting her position in front of the fire so that she sat leaned in a little, legs tucked beneath her, listening intently. She was actually probably listening so intently that she didn't realize just how close she was sitting to Embry until her leg brushed his. She'd almost swear that when this happened, she felt an electric current passing through their legs, but she quickly wrote that off too.

After all, she was just the nerdy little red haired smartass that guys seldom noticed unless they wanted to make an idiot of her like Mike apparently had last night. Normally, she didn't dwell on it much, and for the most part, she tried to make herself invisible to pretty much everyone but her own friends, but lately, it was quite obvious that someone up there really wanted to make that so it wasn't an option for her to do any longer.

Bella lobbed a torn piece of marshmellow at Roxy's cheek again, snickering when she didn't even move, slightly zoned out, listening to the stories that Sam and the others were telling around the bonfire. Roxy looked over giving her a dirty look as she went to wiggle into a more comfortable sitting position since her foot had fallen asleep by now, and she managed to almost fall into Embry.

"It's so cute." Leah muttered as she watched the girl Embry imprinted on around him, with Jacob snickering as he said "When Bella said she was painfully shy and really, really awkward around people, she meant it, apparently." as Bella nodded and said "She's not always like this. I just think it's because Jessica and Amy spend so much time tormenting her at school. Maybe hanging around her's not such a bad thing, I mean Angela's in Physics with her, said she's really nice once you get past the snarky remarks and the way she generally avoids conversations and people like the plague."

Embry chuckled a little, steadied Roxy as he said "It's okay." She scowled a little, straightening her hair as she muttered, 'And I continue to make an ass out of myself.' under her breath. The others were drifting off into their own little groups talking, she mostly sat there, humming a song she'd heard on the radio earlier while watching the fire, not wanting to be in anyone's way. But throats clearing had her looking up and on either side of her. She found Embry and another Quileute boy, Quil, sitting there.

"So.. Do you just not like talking or?" Quil asked, flashing her a friendly grin as Embry gave him a look. Roxy shrugged and said "I don't wanna be in anyone's way I guess." while tracing random doodles into the sand. She'd only come with Bella tonight, because her mother and Bella's father put them both up to it, and Bella knew them all. Roxy actually didn't, so therefore she figured that she was the odd person out.

"You're not in the way." Quil said as Embry elbowed him a little, Quil glared at him then nodded. He wasn't trying to flirt, but he realized that given the fact that Embry imprinted on Roxy, and he was still learning to control himself around her, any little thing could be mistaken for flirting by his friend.

Embry nodded though and said "You really aren't." as he asked, "What was the song that you were humming just now?" fixing his eyes on her. She looked up at him and giving a slight laugh she said quietly, "Actually, it was Ace Of Spades.. By Motorhead?"

"You listen to rock?"

"Yeah, why?" Roxy asked, raising a brow as Embry muttered, "You just.. You don't really look like you'd listen to hard rock?" biting his lip as he said quickly, "Not that it's a bad thing."

"It's fine, I got what you were saying." Roxy said as she gave a slight laugh and then informed him, "I am kinda the token weirdo, so it's not going to offend me when it's pointed out." with a slightly more mischevious grin. He nodded and then asked, "How'd you wind up coming here with Bella tonight?"

"Our parents are dating, they seem to think we need to be besties or something." Roxy muttered, sipping her hot chocolate as she looked at him through a curtain of hair. She rubbed her arms as the wind blew, then noticed just how warm he seemed to be, she could literally feel the warmth as it radiated off of his skin or something, it really had her concerned in all honesty. "Do you have a fever or something?" she blurted, her hand going to her mouth as she swore at herself then said "Sorry.. Sometimes I just blurt shit out."

Embry shrugged and then said "No.. I'm just always warm or something I guess. Are you sure you don't want my jacket, I mean you're over there shivering.."

"I'll be fine." Roxy said calmly as she sipped her hot chocolate, watched him when he wasn't looking before turning her attention to Bella and a few of the others who all seemed to be in their own little group talking. Okay, so despite having to hang around with Bella, tonight hadn't been all bad.. After all, she'd met Embry, he was cute, seemed like a nice enough guy.

As soon as she thought that, she reminded herself that guys didn't really like her. And she tended to do really random and stupid things, making an idiot of herself almost all the time.

She turned her attention back to the doodles she'd been tracing into the sand and Embry asked quietly, "What are you drawing?"

"Just stuff." Roxy muttered as she smiled and then stood, stretching. Bella had just stood, called out, "Hey Roxy.. Let's get back to Charlie's.."

She didn't want to leave but she knew she had to. Nodding she turned to Embry and Quil, the others present and said "I'll, umm.. I'll see you guys around then, huh?"

"Definitely." Embry said as he waved goodbye. They'd just gotten into her car and Bella asked, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Did you at least give him your phone number?" Bella asked as Roxy shook her head and said "Why? I mean I'll just mess it up somehow. Besides, I bet he's got a girlfriend or something.. Can we not discuss this?" she pleaded as Bella looked at her and smirking assessed, "You like him."

"I did not say that. He's nice." Roxy tried to insist as Bella said "You like him."

"And? That doesn't mean I have to like date him or something.. Girls like me are usually the friends. It's cool.. What's the deal with you and Jacob?"

"Nothing.. But our fathers want there to be something." Bella said quietly as Roxy asked, "And how in the hell did you get such a nasty cut on your forehead?" Bella sighing as she said quietly, "I kinda crashed Jacob's other motorcycle."

"Oh..Okay then." Roxy muttered as she looked at Bella. For a split second she found herself worried, concerned that Bella might have stupidly done it on purpose. But she fiddled with the radio and the car fell silent. Once she was back home, in her own room, she went back over the afternoon and smiled a little.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to give this friend thing a chance. She had had a decent time this afternoon..


	9. It's Not A Date, Pt 1

They'd been playing for about 20 minutes when Roxy's mother poked her head into the room closed off to the side of the carport and wincing at the heavy hard hitting rock music in the room tried to call out over the noise, "You have a phone call, Roxy.. It's a boy." with a slightly teasing grin. Roxy's brow quirked and she laughed then realized her mother was being completely serious. "So.. Who is it?"

"I don't know, you act like you have a steady string of boys calling this house." her mom quipped as Roxy gave her a dirty look and asked, "You didn't ask?" while muttering under her breath, 'Damn it, if it's Newton I'll rip off his face and make a Halloween mask out of it.' as she sat down her black guitar and held up her finger, said quietly, "I'll be right back."

Corinne and Hollie of course had to tease her about having a guy call and Haley called out behind her, "Young love." snickering as Roxy held up her middle finger over her shoulder as she walked out of the garage. Ducking into the kitchen, she picked up the house phone and leaned against the wall. "Hello?"

Embry glared at his friends as he waited on Roxy to pick up. He'd gotten her home phone number from Bella, apparently she was useful for something after all.. She'd picked up the phone when Paul was in the midst of laughing about how now Embry was having the obsessive inner dialogue not Jared or one of the other guys.

Embry flipped him off and said "Hey. I didn't like, wake you up or anything, did I?" as he fidgeted nervously. He hadn't been intending on calling her, but Seth, the jackass had dialed the number, dropped a ringing phone in his lap then he and Jacob nearly tripped over one another to get out of the front door and safely away from Embry's ready and able to strangle hands.

"Aww, he's blushing." Leah teased as Embry mouthed, "Would all of you fuck off for a little while, seriously?" glaring at the remainder of his friends. Roxy laughed as she asked, "Who is this?"

"Embry.. From the other night?" Embry asked, pouting a little when she didn't just know the sound of his voice before reminding himself that they did barely know each other, and he did want to know her better. One of them had to be the bolder one, apparently. And apparently, it was going to have to be him for a little while at least.

Roxy's cheeks pinkened as she bit her lower lip and said with a quiet smile, "Yeah, I remember. How are you?" while twisting a strand of hair around her finger, leaning against the table, almost falling over when Corinne, Haley and Hollie all peeked in, mouthing, "Oh snap! It's the hottie.." with Roxy firmly sliding the glass door on the patio shut so they were outside and she was inside.

Embry laughed a little and then said "I'm doing okay.. I actually wanted to call and see if maybe you wanted to hang out or something?" trying his best to sound neutral, not wanting to freak her out or come off like a creepy stalker or something. Maybe if it sounded like a friendly invite..

Roxy raised a brow at the phone as the blood roared to her ears and her heart picked up a few beats. She bit her lip and raking her hand through the part of her hair that stuck out from beneath the faded black bandanna tied into it, she tried to figure out what to say, or how he meant it, once again overanalyzing the situation. Before she realized what she was doing, she blurted out "Yeah, sure.. When do you wanna hang out?"

"So, I mean if you like horror movies, I thought maybe we could go with my friends and their girlfriends to see one tonight?" Embry asked, pacing, wincing. Had he just blown it? He held his breath and heard her laugh as she said calmly, "Sure. That'd be awesome. Taking it you're usually a third wheel too, huh?"

"Basically, yeah." Embry admitted, giving a relieved laugh. That'd been a lot easier than he'd seen it being. Then he realized that she didn't realize that he wanted this to be a date. For now, he'd just keep things simple. "What time do you want me to come over?" he asked as Roxy thought it over a moment and then said "Whenever you guys are leaving."

"Works for me." he said with a laugh as he picked up on the faint sounds of hard rock music in the background and asked, "Home alone?"

"Actually, no.. My friends and I have a cover band, we're kinda in the room beside the carport practicing." Roxy admitted with a laugh and said "I'm a dork." Embry laughed a little and said "I think it's awesome, actually."

"Thanks." Roxy said as she gave her friends a dirty look, having walked out of the house and into the room they were in, because her mother seemed to keep lingering as if she were listening in or something. Not that Roxy was trying to hide anything, she just didn't want her mom teasing her or being cute about this either. She'd just hung up when her friends all burst forth with endless questions.

"So it's a date?"

"It's not a date, Corinne. It's a group of us going, damn." Roxy muttered as she wondered for a split second was it a date?

Haley and Hollie snickered and Haley pointed out, "It's technically a date."

"No, you guys, it's not a date. It's friends going to see a badass horror movie." Roxy said as Corinne pointed out, "Why are you blushing then, if it's not a date?"

"Because you three are being asses and making a scene." Roxy stated as she sighed and plugged her guitar back into the amp and started to play again hoping this would stop her friends incessant talking about it. She smiled to herself as she strummed the guitar, thinking. Her stomach swam nervously, but it wasn't in the worst way. And she did like the idea of making a friend.

'Baby steps' she muttered to herself as she and her friends said their goodbyes for the afternoon and she went into the house to get ready for that night. If she didn't overanalyze it, maybe everything would go alright. Now if only she could refrain for doing or saying something stupid for a few hours.. Or worse being clumsy and making an idiot of herself..


End file.
